Lilly's Life
by Easton the Zeta
Summary: You know those stories of Humphrey having the hard life, but what if it was Lilly that had it rough? It's clear she's adopted in the movie, no similarities of Winston and Eve to her so she should be the one on that rough road too, wouldn't you think of that?


**Hey! I have another new story! I have lots of ideas for good stories right now, but I'm mainly going to work on _New Life _and this one, _Lilly's Life._ Everything you need to know is in the summary so just read on.**

* * *

**_ When in doubt, always turn to God._**

**-_eaZe_**

* * *

Another day of living a hard life. It was mornings like these where I wanted to shoot myself and just go to Heaven or Hell, or wherever God wanted me to be, but He wouldn't like that. He has a plan for me soon, but I guess Hell comes first. My name is Lilly Sallow and I've been living in abusive foster homes for about nine years. I'm fifteen and I was first taken into the Jasper Adoption Home when I was half a year old. I was first put into a foster home when I was six and from there on out, it's been one rough road. They all kept taking me back to the adoption home and always said I was never good enough for them. Abusive and alcoholic parents are the only type of parents I've had. It's harsh having someone beat you for not doing something done the way they want it, or even for no reason at all, because they're drunk.

Here I lay on my old bed.

Tired.

Thinking suicidal thoughts.

Wanting to end this life.

I tried pushing them out of my mind and just got up. I don't feel like it, but I knew if I stayed there longer, I was bound to get beat by, him. I quickly went to my dresser and got some clothes out. They weren't bad or worn out, but they were kind of old. I don't really care though, I just set them out and got in my shower. This was my favorite area of the house, being in the shower made me think. Think of all the wonderful things in life, like graduating high school and going into college, getting a job. And someday, maybe, get married to an amazing man. I knew things like that though for me were not possible besides graduate high school. I would never have the money for college and I could never even have a boyfriend. I know I'm not good enough for any guy. I looked in the mirror to see my reflection. I had white, long hair with my bangs covering my left eye and a pair of violet eyes. No way can I get a guy. I'm too strange looking.

I put all thoughts aside, got in and turned the shower on. I do my usual and got out in the same amount of time too. I walked back to my bed and put my clothes on. I looked out my door that goes to the hallway and checked to see if _he_ was still here. He's either walking around the house drunk, or working at the factory. I don't hear him so he must've been at work. Thank you so much Jesus. I needed that. I went into the kitchen and searched the fridge and cabinets. I was able to find some cereal and we and some milk left luckily. I grab a bowl, pour the milk and cereal out and eat. I finish in a few minutes and grab my stuff for my first day of being a sophomore.

All the years before, I was constantly bullied and no one did anything. Except him. My best friend since second grade. He's always been there for me. He even stopped me from committing suicide when I was twelve. His name is Midnight Noble. Not exactly the most perfect name but he's amazing. He's my guardian angel. It's like he came down from Heaven and now guides me through all of the crap in life.

I shake my head from more thoughts. I was always thinking of something. I walk outside and it was cloudy out. There was already puddles on the ground so I was hoping the rain went by already. I had to walk to school as usual. I don't mind walking, it let me think too. I know I think a lot, but it gets me away from the world and into a world of my own. The high school is only a thirty minute walk. It may seem long, but after walking back and forth from school all of my life, it really wasn't. I had forty minutes to get there so I would be fine.

I start my walk and head down the streets. I honestly like where I live. I find Jasper to be very beautiful when it's clear and sunny. If I was to move, I would move into the richer area of Jasper. I liked the dense forests too, and living in them would be nice. It wouldn't kill to have busing at the high school, but some other high schools in the world don't have busing so it mustn't be that important to the cities. I didn't care that I had to walk, but I'm just saying that it would be nice.

I keep thinking and before I even realize it, I'm in front of the school. I look around, hoping none of the bullies were around and thankfully they weren't. They are usually outside smoking cigarettes or something but none of them were here. God is really with me today. I walk in, hoping this year will be better and walk towards my locker. It was on the first floor where most of the juniors are, while most of the sophomores are on the third, and then the seniors on the second. I walk down the stairs and figure out the quickest route to it and I get to it in only a minute. Who stood by my locker surprised me though.

It was Midnight! I can't be any happier right now! I his locker next to mine? I really hope so. I walk over to him and stand directly behind him. Knowing that he doesn't sense me behind him, I decide to mess with him. I quickly cover his eyes so he won't know and he responds quickly.

"Um, hello?" I quietly laugh.

"Guess who?" I say and he responds immediately.

"Move your hands, I want to see the most beautiful girl that's behind me." I quietly laugh again and take my hands off. He turns around and I see his gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"Hey Midnight!" I say and hug him tightly and he hugs back just as tight.

"Hey Lilly! I missed you!" he says back to me and I smile.

"How was your summer?" he asks me but he already knew the answer before it came out of my mouth.

"Terrible." I say. I look down kind of sad, but I feel his soft hands touch my cheeks and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Sorry I brought that up Lilly." he says. I look up and see his eyes staring into mine.

"It'll get better though, trust me Lilly." he pulls me into another tight hug and rubs my back. I smile and close my eyes.

I sense it will get better soon. I really hope he's right.

* * *

**Well, how about that? Did you like it? Please review and say what you want. I don't care if it just says, "hi" or, "I absolutely hate this! D:" cause it's at least a review and I love reviews! Don't be afraid to speak up! I'm really happy I got this out now so expect more soon because I'm FINALLY ON BREAK! Anyways, there you have it, chapter 1.**


End file.
